


Confetti of happiness

by got7852



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Familylove, Gen, I ship them as brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7852/pseuds/got7852
Summary: It was supposed to be his rest day. He was supposed to be laying on his bed, lazing of to his dream lands. Jackson wasn't supposed to be in that fated place, he would do anything to change the cards which fate played with. How was Jackson supposed to continue living when he was.... Was the meeting between Jackson and..... a fate? Is he supposed to have the flicker of hope shining brightly in his empty heart? This is a fight between Jackson and time! who is going to win the race?





	Confetti of happiness

The blonde looked out of the window from where he was seated. Looking at his hand, narrowing his eyes at it. Frustration piled up within him. Mixed feeling dwelled within him. Jackson clutched his palms, balled them into fists. Feeling the stinginess in his eyes; however, it was too late. Noting could change the cards that the fate had already played.

His eyes went back to the window once again, wincing at the words that was resonating in his mind and echoed in his empty soul. Every time he looked back on that fateful day, the harsh words ripped his soul apart. The words that keeps on destroying and crushing him, “I’m really sorry to say this, but unfortunately you are.....”

It all started on that day....

....................................................................................

Jackson Wang was still rooming with his best friend, mark. They completed each other quite amazingly, the brunette was in charge of the quietness and solitariness. On the other hand, Wang puppy was in charge of all the mischief and noisiness.It was indeed a good day.

The Hong Kong-er kept on playing games on his phone, introducing the world to all the possible sounds and voices a human could ever make.Mark was by no means a cold-hearted person. He was a kind soul. A really fluffy one that was resonating with warmth and fluffiness. The brunette would laugh at the weird voices his dongsaeng would make. However, even a kind soul has limits. 

When Bambam entered their shared room, the noisiness level will rose up, breaking up the roof. 

“Hyuuuuung!!!”

The maknae shouted and jumped on Jackson who grunted in pain. The Hong Kong-er pulled the Thailand native in a headlock that made the maknae cry in pain.

After letting go, they were seated together. Chatting loudly and laughing bizarrely. Pissing the American to a whole new level.Later on, Yugyeom joined the talkative pair. Making the oldest hyung's mood even worse. Mark could feel the ticks appearing on his forehead. They had the nerve to continue laughing and chatting loudly in the presence of the eldest hyung!

The brunette kicked them out of his room one by one. Closed the door strongly in their faces, he plopped on his bed and sang, “I feel so fly~”

The triplet that were outside the room, still shook from the treatment. Looking at each other, only to notice the quivering lips. It just took them seconds to burst out laughing while clutching their sides.

‘Ahhh~ it is indeed a good night~’ Jackson thought carefreely.

..............................................................................

All the members gathered around the dinner table, it was always an unspoken promise between the members. That they will always eat their meals together.

 Jackson sat between Jaebum and Jinyoung, humming softly to himself. He scooped a large portion of the rice to his plate. The blonde places the spoon that had currently a building of food in it. He chewed happily, devouring his food with mouthful bites. He hummed loudly as the food melted on his tongue.

Mark snickered at his dongsaeng face, Jackson always had to be expressive and exaggerative. While Jinyoung had, a small satisfied smile drawn on his face.

If you want to your work to be appreciated, then leave it in the hands of Jackson. The thought of his cooking being digested happily made Jinyoung happy.

The minute they finished eating, JB announced that it was time to hit the beds. Plus, they had an early schedule tomorrow.

The members retreated to their respected rooms, sharing goodnights and light hugs. Except for Jackson, he had other plans, and that is to visit the bathroom. He lazily stepped in the bathroom. Heading towards the sink to wash his face. A smile bloomed on his face as his countenance was reflected on the mirror.

“OOOOOH! Ain’t I a handsome fellow?!”

He smiled at his own cheekiness, ‘I really had fun today~’ He whistled happily like a chirpy bird, heading to clutch the door knob. It happened in a slow motion. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over his senses.

He placed a shaking hand on his head. Trying to regain his balance through the wreckage of a nonstop headache. Black spots were hovering over his vision. He felt that he would pass out in any moment. However, it all ended in about a few minutes.

“What…what the hell was that?” Jackson shook his head, shooting away the last bit of his dizziness. It was the first he felt like that. Jackson looked at his own reflection, the color of his face was drained. He sighed and left the bathroom with a heavy heart.

Jackson entered his room, looking at Mark’s sleeping figure. Sighing at his own pondering, he thought he could discuss it with his roommate. Maybe he could just take an expert opinion.

‘Maybe, I’ll hit the hospital tomorrow.’ 

......................................................................................

Brown eyes fluttered open when he heard the noise and shouts that was wrecking the dorm at 9:00 am.

Jackson took a quick look at the clock, his head hitting back the pillow.

‘I can make it to the hospital if I go now.’

The blonde covered himself with layers of clothes, cocooning himself in the haven of warmth.  Now he was ready to leave the apartment.

As he left the room he heard the members shouting and screaming that their schedule got cancelled. They were having a small party in the kitchen. Jackson popped his head in the kitchen, all the members were eating and chatting.

Youngjae looked up to spot his Chinese hyung, “Morning, Jackson hyung!!!”

There was no mistake that Youngjae is their lead vocalist, the members noticed Jackson from Youngjae’s sudden outburst.

They greeted and smiled at him, some of the members even waved to him. In which a natural genuine smile found its place on Jackson’s face.

Jinyoung took a note of Jackson’s get up. Raising a brow at his friend, “where are you heading?”

The blonde smiled softly at his dongsaeng. “A walk…Just a walk.”  His smile was fake; however, it went unnoticed by his members. Jinyoung just nodded to him. As he turned his back to them and headed out the apartment, he heard Bambam and Yugyeom shouting together “Have fun!”

‘I wish to have fun too.’

Nervousness washing over his system once again.

With hurried steps, he dashed towards the hospital. Jackson crossed the streets, waited at the stops and rode the bus. The scenery changed as he went on his journey. However, that didn’t even grab his attention. He knew one thing and that is; his health was falling him.

As he stood in front of the entrance of the hospital, worry gnawed in his stomach .

“let’s just get this thing over quickly!” he mumbled to himself

Jackson gathered all of his courage and entered the lobby. The blonde waited in the waiting room for his turn.  Perking up at every name that was being announced. Jackson clasped his hands, wishing that his turn would never show up. However, fate doesn’t play according to one’s will. And there, all of his praying went down the hill.

“patient number 53,  Jackson Wang.”

The blonde heaved a heavy sigh, he was directed to follow the nurse so they can have quick check up on the patient.The nurse took the blood pressure, weight, height and blood test. He felt his body stiffen when he observed the solemn yet confused look on the nurse’s façade.She stood up and smiled softly at the blonde, “Please wait for the doctor, he will come in a moment.”

The Hong Kong native inclined back in his seat, sighing audibly. ‘Am I really sick?’  he drowned once again in his dark thoughts.

The doctor’s voice pulled him out of his never ending bubble of thoughts .

Jackson stood up to greet the black-haired doctor. The doctor went with the name Yo Seokjin. The kind smile never left his face.

“So, what’s up young man?’ the doctor asked gently.The blonde twiddled his fingers hesitantly and looked at the doctor.

“Uh… well you see. I have been tired for a while, feeling sluggish whenever I attend my work.” The doctor encouraged the young patient to speak. So, Jackson continued, “Then okay… even when I wake up or sleep early, tiredness and exhaustion stick like a plague to my body.” Seokjin adjusted his glasses, and looked at the report.

He hummed as he looked over the numbers on the paper, observing every section of each category, until a lot of numbers caught his attention. Narrowing eyes looked at the report.

The doctor looked up at his blonde patient, “Do…” he paused a little, drawing dread in Jackson’s gut. He cleared his throat, “Do you feel any kind of dizziness or even slight headache?”

Jackson looked confused, 'was it really that bad?' Darks thoughts started decorating his mind. “Uhhh...Yeah? How did you know that? I always had this light headache. Though, its temporary. Comes and goes.” Jackson started and he scratched his neck, “However, dizziness was a first. It hit me really hard yesterday.”

Seokjin sighed heavily and had a grim expression.

“I’m really sorry to say this, but I need to inform you. You are diagnosed with a disease called Evanish syndrome…”

Jackson stilled for a second, eyes widening as the second passed. Fear was shown in his innocent brown eyes. Jackson shook his head slightly, “I-I… never heard of this syndrome before.”

The doctor placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.  He smiled slightly, “that’s understandable since it is a rare disease. This disease… well there’s this thing about this disease. How do I describe it?”  

The doctor looked uncomfortable trying to form kind words that can be please the ears.

Jackson sensed Seokjin’s discomfort. Thus, the blonde cleared his throat and smiled softly. A look of sincerity masking his face.“It’s okay doc! I’m all ears, shoot me all the news. I can handle it!!” he said cheerily.  The worry that laced his enthusiasm didn’t go unnoticed by the doctor.The doc just sighed and smiled sadly, “You’re a really courageous kid…” Jackson wanted to retort back saying that he was not. Scream out all of his frustration. However, all that will fall on deaf ears.

“Basically, as I said: The Evanish disease is a really rare disease. The symptoms that you may have faced or will face in the near future are: light headache, dizziness, joints, muscles and bones ache. There is also a high probability that you will face on later a lot of bleeding” Jackson didn’t think it was that bad, he thought maybe it was kind of like the flu symptoms. Though, bleeding was a huge blow that left him stunned.

“Huh?”

Jackson casted his eyes towards his fingers, he felt his eyes stinging.

‘Does that mean I will….”

He looked back to the doctor, damn bravado was forgotten.

“I-Is there any cure for it?” he stuttered, eyes glistening with tears.

 The doctor shook his head solemnly, “O-Oh… then how much time…. I-Is left for me to live?” it was hard enough to speak while his tears poured out of his eye nonstop.The doctor grabbed Jackson’s hands and squeezed it. “I’m really sorry that I can’t help you. I’m really sorry that as a doctor I can’t find a cure for you. I’m sorry, but you have four seasons until your body gradually…. vanishes.”

Jackson jumped from his seat, “that’s just a year from now!”  he shook his hands out of the clutch of the doctor’s warm hands.

“Calm down, please! You need to listen until the end. I promise you that I’ll help you with everything I can to prolong your life.” He placed a reassuring hand on his patient’s shoulder. Making the blonde, reluctantly sit back in his seat.

“there’s more to it?” he asked softly.

The doctor nodded his head, he decided that it was better to deliver the news in a straight forward fashion. “your body will gradually become transparent, until you disappear into thin air.”

Jackson clasped his pants tightly, “S-So, it is as if I didn’t even exist in the first place. “HOWEVER!” the doctor shoved his finger pointing at Jackson’s face. “there’s also a probability that you won’t disappear, but your body will grow weaker. That is, if you were lucky enough.” The doctor tried to cheer up his patient. Jackson just covered his face and sighed, “But in both cases I will die.”

The doctor looked at his patient with sympathy, “I’ll give you some medicine that can control and slow the progress of the disease. So, you better take them, alright?”

Jackson walked away from the hospital with heavy steps, with every step he took, the disease that he was diagnosed with keeps haunting him. The blonde didn’t want to go home yet, he doesn’t want to face his bandmates. How could he face them?

‘Hey, guys! I just visited the doctor and he said that I will die in a year!’

Jackson shook his head, as if he could tell them that. What about his parents, he didn’t come to a foreign country to tell them that he is dying slowly.

He stopped by an empty park not too far from his apartment. His feat carried him to the empty swing. He threw himself on the swing, head falling between his legs in despair. Clutching the medicine bag that was between his hands. ‘nobody’s here… I can just let it go. Just today.’

Fat droplets of salty water trickled down his cheeks. His façade morphing pain and sadness. All the bottled-up emotions started to spill out, “I d-don’t…. don’t wanna die yet! I just started! Why me from all of these people out there?!” the blonde coughed out, tears blurring his vision. He rubbed his eyes, washing away the sadness from his eyes.

“why are you crying, young man” a squeaky yet husky voice called out to him.

Jackson shot his head up, searching for the source of the voice. He looked to the right and to the left, but there was no one. he was sure that there was no one in this park when he came.

‘Was it my imagination?’

“Hey! Look down, young man!” no, he clearly heard it this time. Jackson did as he was commanded and looked down between his parted legs. His eyes widened and the swing swayed from his sudden panic movement, making him fall of the swing.

He caressed his back, “Am I imagining stuff?” he thought aloud.  

Then it became all clear, a silverfish blue dog plushie jumped on the hongkong-er  chest.

The blonde’s eyes widened and his face paled, ‘I must have gone crazy’ he dreaded for his own mental safety. He squeezed his eyes shot, trying to erase the ugly scene in front of him.

A soft plushie hands started to forcibly open his eyes. Brown orbs came in contact with shallow blue crystal eyes. “you’re not dreaming! It’s real and I’m real!” out of habit, Jackson slapped his faced, trying to focus and kick out the delusions he seeing right now. However, a puppy punch did wake him up, he felt the sting from his cheeks.

The blonde sat up from his laying position caressing his now injured cheek.

“for a doll, you are strong!”

The dog smirked and pointed at himself, “well what do you know? I’m the strongest around here!” he bragged while puffing out his chest. Jackson scoffed, a frown printed on his face. Until it downed to him.

“wait there are other dolls who talk and move like you!”

The plushie dog ignored his question, and rose one of the cartoon-ish brows, “so what gotten you weeping and crying like a brat?” the dog stated. Jackson blushed and wanted to bark out retorts. But now, every second and minute is precious to him. Plus, he had no energy to fight with a talking doll.

“I…I’m gonna die…”

The puppy doll didn’t flinch at the statement, he stood still and stared at the blonde head on. The sliver-ish navy plushie retorted back with a question.

“Do you want to live?”

Jackson parted his lips, trying to form tangible words.

“I-I…The disease…It cannot be cured” Jackson felt choked up, if this was a sick joke, he was going to strangle the dog to death.

The doll repeated his question loud and clear, “Do you want to live?”

No hesitation can be found in the blonde’s expression. Jackson nodded to him.

“Yes! I want to live!”

The dog smiled at the determination voiced by the Chinese. “I can help you achieve that goal,” the dog barked haughtily. Jackson looked at him confusedly, “What do you mean by that? It’s impossible to do so!” the blonde shook his head in despair. Eying the dog if he was sane. One thing for sure, is that he, Jackson himself; was not sane. 'I'm talking to a doll....If anybody sees me they will report me to a mental hospital!' he shuddered at the sudden thought, but kept it aside.

The dog searched through his knitted pouch in front of his belly. Searching for the fated item. The dog took out a transparent jar that is about the size of a human palm. He handed it to the Chinese boy.

“with this any wish can be granted! It can even heal your sickness.”

Jackson raised one brow at his statement, “How so?” he eyed the jar suspiciously.

“You should fill this jar with happiness!!!” the dog exclaimed. The diagnosed kid was left with a mouth widely open.

“Okaaaaay…. Let’s just say I believe you, how can it be filled with happiness?” frowning as he was murmuring the question.

“It should be true happiness.  You should work in making people feel happy by helping them. For every happy soul, a confetti will be placed in the jar.Plus, the most important thing is the time limit and it's the four seasons starting from now.” 

‘Should I believe him? The time is exactly accurate! If I can collect the confetti before the end of the fourth season, I could be saved from this misery!’

Jackson looked deep in thought eyeing the jar then the dog, and finally he sighed.

“the hell with it! I’m not in any position to refuse, that’s why I’ll work with you!” Jackson looked determined, if he could cure his disease with this; then be it. He picked up the doll.

“Cool, then what are we waiting for? Let’s go hit everybody with happiness!” the dog said eagerly.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading this chapter. Leave a comment bellow to let me know your opinions upon reading this story. Tell me if I should continue writing this story^^  
> Until next time~


End file.
